The present invention relates generally to telephony and more specifically to enabling direct communication between two parties after one party has been diverted to voicemail.
When a first individual calls a second individual and the second individual does not answer the telephone within a predetermined amount of time, the first individual is typically connected to the second individual's voicemail. Such diversion of a call to voicemail may occur, for example, when the second individual is not present to answer his or her telephone. Alternatively, the second individual may have difficulty locating his or her wireless telephone before the first individual is connected to voicemail.
While the first individual is leaving a message on the second individual's voicemail, the second individual may then become available to talk to the first individual. For example, the second individual may walk into his or her home while the first individual is leaving a voicemail message on the second individual's voicemail. As a second example, the second individual may locate his or her wireless telephone while the first individual is leaving a voicemail message on the second individual's voicemail. As a third example, the second individual may receive a call from the first individual while on another call. The second individual may look at the caller identification information (e.g., displayed by a call waiting service) and decide, at that time, not to take the new call.
In any of these examples, if the second individual determines (e.g., with caller identification) that the first individual called the second individual, then the second individual may then call the first individual back while the first individual is leaving a voicemail message on the second individual's voicemail. In a typical modern telephony system, the second individual typically either receives a busy signal or finds himself connected to the first individual's voicemail. This may result in crossed voicemails—the second individual is leaving a voicemail message on the first individual's voicemail while the first individual is simultaneously leaving a voicemail message on the second individual's voicemail.
There remains a need to better handle the situation in which a second individual wants to speak to a first individual after the first individual is already connected to the second individual's voicemail.